


Keep Going

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's request has Danny a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?" Danny asked the slender, dark-haired man standing naked over him.

Tony smirked and it was nearly audible in the expanse of the billionaire's bedroom. "You heard me," he said with a definitive air of 'I know you heard me and you know exactly what I'm asking and I already know you're going to do it, but pretense… blah, blah, blah'.

"Yeah," Danny confirmed. "But why?"

"I like it." Tony blinked as he finally took a sip from the glass he'd been carrying around for the last twenty minutes. "But not from everyone. Just some people." Tony faced Danny head on and pointed the glass at him. "You, for instance."

Danny's face shifted to one of confusion mixed with surprise. "Why me?" This wasn't something Danny was typically asked for during play scenes. 'Bend over the spanking bench,' 'strip,' 'carry this tray without dropping anything while I slap your ass with this thin rattan cane', but not 'please grind your teeth into my skin until you either bruise me or draw blood'. While Tony was eccentric, this was even a bit outside what Danny was expecting.

"Dunno," Tony shrugged, sipping from the glass again. "'Just get a vibe from you that you're not an asshole."

"Thanks," Danny said with a frown.

Tony sighed in a way that would seem over-dramatic from anyone else. "Will you just get up on the bed and do what I want?" He set the glass on a nightstand.

Danny pushed to his feet and crossed the room to stand at the edge of the bed. Once Tony was comfortably settled, Danny crawled in and stretched out against Tony's back. He licked and nibbled across the backs of Tony's shoulders while he prepared him.

"You're sure about this, Tony?" Danny asked one last time.

"Thank you for your concern, Danny. Yes, I'm sure." His tone was less annoyed than his words might indicate. "Now. Do. It."

A deep breath, then Danny lined himself up. As he pressed his cock into Tony's ass, he sank his teeth into the flesh of the man's shoulder. He clamped down until he heard Tony whine in pain. But when he let up, Tony growled 'Harder', so Danny closed his teeth down again.

Feeling Tony stiffen and wince beneath him was interesting. He would have let go altogether if not for the grinding hip motions and the low moans of pleasure.

Danny released the first bite, soothing it with his tongue a moment, then moved to another bit of skin to pinch between his teeth. When Tony grunted beneath him, then sagged into the mattress, Danny released the bite and asked Tony if he wanted him to stop.

"No. Keep going," he rumbled.

He assumed that meant fucking _and_ biting. Obliging on both counts, he kept going until he came hard and collapsed on Tony's back. "Damn," he panted against Tony's neck. "You're gonna have bruises."

"I know," Tony grunted. "That was the idea."


End file.
